Happier
by somuchlovexoxo
Summary: Watching the love of your life move on with her life is the hardest thing to do, especially when you want nothing more than to win her back. Do you try to win her back? Or do you accept she has moved on and try to move on yourself? Lucaya/Joshaya(Endgame).
1. Happier

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes

Enjoy!

 **Happier**

 _"You know how you had to stay in on Friday night and work on your art project and couldn't go to the party?"_

 _Maya nodded, wondering where her boyfriend was going with this_ _as she watched her boyfriend run a nervous hand over his face before looking back at her._

 _"I went to the party,'" he confessed, taking in a deep breath. "And I got really drunk," he continued, as tears started to form and Maya became more scared about what he was about to tell her._ _"I_ _cheated on you," he told her, barely over a whisper._

 _Maya felt her heart break. She sat stun as his words repeated in her head. He had cheated on her. She grabbed her purse, standing up. She needed to get away from him and she needed to get away from him as fast as she could._

 _"Maya!"_

 _"Don't you dare touch me!" Maya yelled, shoving him off of her. "I trusted you! And you cheated on me!"_

 _"Maya, I'm sorry. Please," he begged as tears rolled down his cheek and he blocked her way from leaving. "Give me another chance. I promise it will never happen again," he cried, falling down to his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist. "It was a moment of weakness. I love you-I love you so much."_

 _Maya shook her head, harshly wiping away her tears, "You don't love me."_

 _"Yes, I do-"_

 _"No you don't!"_

 _"I do love you, I love you more than anything in the world," he told her, staring up into her eyes. "I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me."_

 _Maya bit her lip, shaking her head, "I'm sorry too," she told him, getting out of grip and slamming the door behind her._

"I'm going to win Maya back."

Lucas downed a shot as he stared at his wallpaper of a picture of his ex-girlfriend on his phone.

Farkle and Zay eyed each other, worried. This had been going on way too long and it was time to put a stop to it. "Lucas," Farkle began, softly, hating he was about to hurt one of his best friends. "I think it's time you move on from Maya."

Lucas shook his head, "Never. I know I fucked up, but I'm going to prove to her we are meant to be."

Farkle swallowed, taking out his phone and opening up the app before handing over his phone to Lucas. He watched as the color drained from Lucas's face as he stared at the picture of Maya holding up her left hand showing off the diamond ring on her finger as she stared lovingly into another man's eyes that wasn't his.

"So excited to become Mrs. Matthews. I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you Joshua Matthews. You showed me what real love is and I love you with every beat of my heart..."

Lucas shook his head as he stopped reading the caption because it became to hard to read. He closed his eyes hard not allowing his tears to fall as he started to scroll through the pictures of her and Josh on her Instagram. Pictures of her happy with Josh. She looks happier with Josh than she ever did with him. He saw the twinkle in her eyes and the love and not to mention the genuine smile on her face. How didn't he know she had moved on from him? How didn't he know she had moved on and was happier?

"They reconnected when he moved back to New York from Philadelphia about a couple of weeks after you two broke up," Farkle told him, gently. "Lucas, you knew this day could come even when she was with you. Everyone knew a small part of her was holding onto that possibility of someday with Josh and she is living it and is happy. It's time to put her in your past, keep her there, and move on. One day you will be happy too."

"When are they getting married?"

Once again, Zay and Farkle eyed each other. Zay sighed, "Tomorrow," he answered, making Lucas's eyes go wide. "They want to get married before Josh's dad passes away. They were suppose to get married next spring but then they got bad news about four months ago and he isn't doing so good so they moved up the wedding so he could be there."

"I have to tell her how I feel."

"Lucas, dude, don't try and rock her world when she is happy," Zay tried to reason. "More important don't do this to yourself. You're just going to end up hurting more than you already are. She's moved on from you and you have to accept that. We all hate seeing you like this."

Lucas shook his head.

"She is the happiest I've ever seen her," Farkle continued when Zay stopped speaking and before Lucas could say anything.

"I can make her happy."

"Not anymore," Zay countered.

"You don't know that."

Farkle sighed. "There's more."

Lucas jerked his head to look over at Farkle. "More?"

Farkle hated doing this to Lucas but he had to. He had to get Lucas to see it was over between him and Maya and Maya has truly moved on and is happy. "There is a rumor she is pregnant. Riley didn't confirm it but I'm not dumb. I know signs when I see them and she has them."

"Married and a baby," Lucas muttered, downing another shot. But she hasn't got married yet and the baby is just a rumor he thought to himself trying to look on the bright side.

"Don't bring drama into her life. I know you hate hearing this and your still hurting but she is at the happiest time of her life. She is in love and getting married and going to be welcoming a baby. Let her be happy, Lucas. If you love her like you say you do then you will let her go. Promise you will stay away from her?"

Lucas looked back and forth between his two best friends' pleading eyes after what felt like forever he spoke, "I promise."

 **XOXOXOX**

Lucas glanced in both directions, making sure the coast was clear. He knew he promised he would stay away but his heart wouldn't let him. He had to try. He hid behind the corner as he watched Riley rush out of the room where he knew Maya would be. As soon as Riley was out of sight, he slowly made his way over to Maya's dressing room and entered quietly. His heart stopped, founding Maya with her back to him, bending over looking for something in her purse.

"Riley, I found-Lucas, what are you doing here?" Maya gasped, her eyes wide as she turned to face him.

Lucas stood stun by her beauty dressed in her white gown, ready to walk down the aisle.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Maya asked again, more sharply this time around.

"I'm-I'm here to tell you I made a mistake and if you can give me another chance-"

Maya look at him sympathetic as she shook her head, motioning her hand for him to stop. "Lucas, stop." Farkle told her he was having a hard time moving on from her.

"Please Maya give me a chance to explain."

She moved a little closer to him. "I don't need you to explain."

"Yes you do. You have to let me explain so there can be an us."

Maya hated to do this to the man she once had feelings for but she shook her head again, "No I don't need you to explain because there is no us, Lucas."

"I know right now there isn't," Lucas stressed. "But there still can be-"

"No, there can't," Maya cut him off. "There will never be an us again. We're over."

"I know I hurt you-"

"It doesn't matter anymore-"

"I know this is terrible timing-"

"Yeah, it is-"

"But-"

"No buts Lucas! I'm sorry you're still hurting but I'm marrying the man I love. You need to move on with your life because I've moved on with mine without you and I'm really happy and I'm in love," she told him, staring him in the eyes. "If you could please leave. I have to finished getting ready for my wedding," she said, turning back to finish her final touches to herself.

Lucas stood still for a moment, watching her, "He doesn't love you like I love you." he stopped her in her place.

Maya nodded, slowly turning to stared at the man in front of her, "You're right," she agreed, softly. "He doesn't love me like you do," she said, pressing her lips together. "Because he loves me more than you ever loved me."

"That's not true. Maya, please-"

"Lucas, stop! It's over between you and I!" Maya snapped, cutting him off. "I'm in love with Josh," she told him, a small smile coming to her face at the mention of her soon to be husband's name, breaking Lucas's heart even more. "I'm about to walk down the aisle and commit to love him for the rest of my life. I'm sorry you're still hurting," she told him again. "But you need to move on because I don't love you anymore."

Lucas was taken back but he slowly nodded, biting his lip and biting back the tears. "If he breaks your heart-"

"Not going to happen," Maya cut him off.

"I'll be waiting for you."

Maya shook her head, "Don't. You're just wasting your time."

"Maya, I have a note from Josh-Lucas?"

Both turned to see Riley enter the room with a frown on her face at the sight of the man standing in the room.

Lucas watched as Maya's eyes went to and lit up at the envelope with 'Gorgeous' written on it.

Maya walked over to take the note from Riley. "Lucas just came by to congratulate me on getting married. He was actually on his way out."

Lucas looked over to Riley back to Maya to get one last look at her. He nodded, staring into Maya's eyes. "You look happier."

"I am," Maya smiled. "I'm really happy."

Lucas nodded, putting on a brave face and smile before starting to leave the room. He looked back and watched as Maya opened the letter. Her smile growing wider as she started to read it. His heart broke deeper as one hand held the letter while the other went to rest on her stomach. He walked out of the room knowing he brought this on his self. He was the one who messed up and loss her. He was the one holding on to something that wasn't there for her anymore.

He don't know how but he found himself sitting across the street outside of the church. He knew he should go home but instead he kept watching the birds fly by and people walk pass him on the beautiful fall day. It was a perfect day for a wedding. His heart stopped as he watched the two walk out of the church smiling at each other as the bridal party and guests followed behind them. The woman he had always visioned being his wife was now someone else's wife. She really moved on. She didn't love him anymore. She was happier without him.

He could only hope one day she would come back to him or maybe one day he would be happy like his friends said he would.

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts and if you haven't check out my one-shot series and feel free to leave a request.**


	2. What I Never Knew I Always Wanted

Thank you so much for all the reviews on "Happier". I was overwhelmed. I wasn't expecting it at all. I promised something for you guys in "Coming Home", so hopefully, you guys enjoy this. This chapter is based on "What I Never Knew I Always Wanted" by Carrie Underwood.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes

Enjoy!

 **What I Never Knew I Always Wanted**

"Maya, I don't think you should give up on love."

"Well, I tried the love thing and it bit me in the ass," Maya said, taking the container of cookie dough ice-cream Riley was handing her.

Riley got comfortable on the couch next to her best friend with her own container. "I know things with Lucas were tough," she said after taking a bite.

Maya dropped her spoon in the container. "I started to let him in and look what happened. I should have known he wasn't trustworthy after the middle school drama-"

"Middle school drama? Maya it was barely middle school drama. Lucas and I decided to try a relationship which lasted a whole two weeks because we were awkward and better off as friends. Thankfully, we figured it out right away after not going on one date and feeling weird when we held hands. That's why I told you to go for it with him because it's Lucas."

"Whatever," Maya shrugged off. "It was still drama. I just thought we are both older and more mature and could be in an adult relationship but no, I wasted six months of my life."

"Lucas isn't a bad guy. He messed up. Do I like him right now? No, he cheated on you and broke your heart but..."

"I'm not giving him a second chance," Maya shook her head.

"I wasn't going to tell you to."

"Good, because I closed that chapter when I slammed the door behind me. I don't ever want to feel that hurt again. I've decided I'm going back to the real me. I've always been the girl who wasn't waiting for some prince to come into my life or wanting to sing lullabies to a baby or anything like that. Like I've always said, I don't need those things to make me happy. No thank you. I'm going to stay happy and single forever."

"I think you should dream of dressing in a white dress and singing to your future baby. You would make a beautiful bride and you have a voice of an angel. You deserve happiness."

"I don't need a prince or babies to be happy."

"You know what I mean. Love is an amazing thing when you give your heart to the right person. I'm not saying you should wait around for a guy to come in to your life. You should live and I know you think you don't need love, but wait until a new prince comes a long and proves you wrong...you will get married and have lots and lots of his babies."

Maya smiled shaking her head, knowing there was no point in arguing. Riley wasn't going to let it go even though she, herself, hadn't found the right prince yet. The two have been having the same conversation pretty much everyday since her break up with Lucas. Maya never dreamed of getting married or having babies even with Lucas, but no matter how many times she said that, Riley would give her until the right prince comes a long speech.

"I'm just happy to see you smiling again."

"I'm going to be okay. It's been almost a month and the hurt is going away."

Riley nodded, "Imagine when a new prince comes along and takes the hurt away completely."

Maya didn't get a chance to respond because of a knocking on their front door. Both of their heads snapped up in the direction before looking at each other.

"Were you expecting someone?" Maya asked, knowing she didn't invite anyone over as she watched Riley stand up to answer.

"Auggie said he had something he wanted to show me and he had to show me it tonight. He wouldn't tell me what it was. I'll let him show me really quick and send him on his way."

Maya nodded, watching Riley open the door.

"Auggie, what is so important you just couldn't tell me what it was over the phone or wait until I come over in the morning."

"Jeez, can't I at least get a 'Hi Auggie, I've missed you' and a hug."

Maya chuckled watching the two as she stood up and going to stand next to Riley ready to greet Auggie herself when a new person entered their apartment. "Josh," she gasped, feeling her heart stop but in a good way as the two made eye contact. "You're back."

"I'm back," Josh confirmed with a slight smile, his eyes never leaving Maya.

"Or a prince from the past," Riley whispered only for Maya to hear causing Maya's eyes to go wide before she glared over at her best friend as she watched her best friend hug her uncle.

"Maya," Josh greeted, nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "You look gorgeous."

Maya looked down at her sweats and tank top and knew her hair was a mess in a messy bun. "I know you are only being polite but I'll say thank you."

Josh smirked, walking a little closer to her, making her heart start to beat faster. "I wasn't being polite. I was being truthful. You'll always be Gorgeous to me" he murmured, walking passed her.

Maya bit her lip, to hide her smile, blushing. She looked over her shoulder as Josh walked into the kitchen. She bounced back and forth on her feet. "Get it together Hunter."

The next thing Maya knew her and Josh were on her couch talking for hours. Long after Auggie left and Riley called it a night and went to bed.

"I thought you were dating Lucas?"

"I was. We broke up," she told him softly, knowing eventually he was going to ask about her relationship status.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm sure you are," she said, sarcastically, causing Josh to chuckle.

"You're right," Josh nodded. "I'm not sorry to hear it but I am sorry you're hurting."

"Was," she corrected, looking him in the eyes. "I was hurting but tonight I can honestly say I feel happy."

Josh smiled, nodding. "I'm hoping maybe I'm part of the reason."

Maya shrugged, teasingly. "Maybe."

Josh laughed. "I can live with maybe...for now."

Maya looked over at Josh, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I love knowing I can put a smile on your face and make you happy."

Maya blushed, looking away, "Is this where you're going to ask me out?" she asked, hoping as she bit the corner of her lip, not making eye contact.

"No," Josh answered, chuckling a little when Maya's head whip in his direction, shocked. He stopped, taking Maya's hands in his and waiting until she looked up at him. "I don't want to be your rebound," he started, and signaled for Maya to wait when she went to cut him off until he was finished before continuing. "I know you are still getting over your break up with Lucas, but I'll be here when you are ready. When your heart is ready. When we do us. I want us to last forever."

A small smile came to Maya's face as she blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"So, no, I'm not going to ask you out tonight but I am going to do this," he told her, gently, tucking a piece of hair that fell out of her messy bun behind her ear before tilting her head up to face him and leaning down to place a soft but passionate kiss on her lips that left both wanting more. "That's a preview of what's to come."

"I like that preview," Maya grinned, staying close to him. "Actually I love that preview," she corrected herself.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she told him, sealing her words with a quick kiss.

"When your heart is completely ready."

"You will be the first to know," she told him.

Josh smiled. "We should get some sleep," he suggested, noticing the sun starting to creep into the room.

Maya nodded, snuggling up to him as the two got comfortable on the couch and it wasn't long to they both caved into sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The next evening, Maya looked up at a smirking Riley as she entered their apartment. She rolled her eyes already knowing what put the smirk on her best friend's face.

"You and my uncle looked really cozy last night or should I say this morning when I left."

Maya bit her lip, hoping the blush on her face wasn't that noticeable but continued sketching. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing?" Riley asked, raising her eyebrows.

Maya swallowed, as she felt her best friend's knowing eyes on her. "Fine! We kissed but that was it."

"So, what was it with this I don't need a prince?"

"I don't."

"Mmhmm, so I can tell my uncle-"

"Don't you dare."

A huge grin came to Riley's mouth.

"Stop," Maya warned. "Josh and I are just friends," she forced out, knowing she already wanted more.

"Friends?"

"Yes," Maya nodded. "He wants to wait until I'm completely over my break up with Lucas."

"Are you?"

Maya sat still for a moment, her thoughts instantly going to Josh and what the future made hold for them before thinking about Lucas how the hurt wasn't there anymore. She didn't feel the drop or ache in her heart at the thought of him. She could truly say she was ready to leave him in her past and move on. She looked up at her best friend. "Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Maya pressed her lips together and slowly nodded. She quickly tossed her sketchbook aside and grabbed her pursed. She said quick thank you and bye to Riley before she was out the door.

She rushed into Topanga's finding Josh at the counter. She gave him a small smile, glancing around before making her way over to stand in front of him. "My heart is ready," she told him before he could get out a word. "Josh, I want us."

Josh smiled, before offering out his hand which she happily accepted it.

 **XOXOXOX**

Josh lead Maya through the trails he took so many times as a kid to an empty field before stopping and setting his backpack down.

Maya looked at her boyfriend of six months confused as to why they were stopping. She knew they still had to hike back to the car. "What are we...doing?"

"This is where we are going to relax and enjoy some food."

"But Josh it looks like it's about to storm," Maya pointed out looking at the dark clouds taking over what was a beautiful sunny day.

"A little rain isn't going to stop us."

Maya couldn't help but smile and nod, glancing once more up at the dark sky as she got comfortable on the blanket Josh had laid out.

"What do we have to eat?" Maya asked trying to see what Josh had hidden in his bag.

"Someone is a little eager."

"Well I am hungry now that I thought about it."

Josh smiled, taking out their lunch and setting it up before the two dug in.

"You have a little something," Josh pointed to the side of her lip. "Here let me," he said, when she missed. His thumb gently wiping it off as the two stared into each other's eyes before they both moved in for a deep kiss as the rain started to pour from the sky. Neither one caring one moment about how they were getting soaked.

Maya pulled Josh down as the kiss got more intense. Josh pulled away, but staying close. He hovered above her and ran his thumb across her cheek as she stared up into his eyes. "Marry me?"

Maya's eyes went wide as she gasped, wondering if he was serious. "Josh?"

"Marry me?" he repeated.

Maya stared up into his eyes before leaning up and placing a kiss on his mouth. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," she murmured against his lips, smiling. "I'll marry you."

Josh smiled against her lips before kissing her again and the two became loss in each other.

 **XOXOXOX**

Maya rushed home as soon as she could after she got the call from Riley about Alan. Waiting for a co-worker to come and take over felt like forever even if it was only a few minutes. Her heart stopped when she walked into her and Josh's apartment to find him sitting on the couch staring straight forward.

"Josh?" Maya murmured, hesitantly walking closer to him. She wasn't surprised he didn't acknowledge her. She knew his brain was somewhere else. She slowly lowered herself to her knees to kneel in front of him, taking his hands into her's as her heart broke for him at the sight of his tears. She wished more than anything she could take away his pain. She cupped his face in her small hands, her thumbs wiping away his tears before wrapping her arms around his neck and felt him break down in arms. She pulled herself up so she place her knees on the side of his legs and placing her body as close to his as she could and held him as tight as she could. She closed her eyes to keep her own tears from falling. She needed to be strong for him.

Maya rested her head on Josh's shoulder as he rested his head on top of her. A small smile came to her face as she felt his thumb run over her diamond ring as they sat on his parent's living room couch after visiting Alan in the hospital later that night.

"Josh?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I think we should move up our wedding."

Josh looked over at her with eyebrows narrowing in.

Maya just gave him a small smile, before kissing his lip. "I know how much it will mean to you to have your father at our wedding so if we move our wedding from next spring to this fall-"

"But this fall is like only four months away."

Maya nodded, "I know."

"We would have to rush everything-"

"Josh, I don't care. That stuff doesn't matter to me. You've actually been more of diva about our wedding than me," she joked, getting him to chuckle.

"I just want it to be perfect for you because you deserve it more than anybody."

Maya smiled as her heart melted. "And it will be because I'm marrying you. That's all that matters and I know we can pull something together by October."

Josh took in a deep breath, a small smile coming to his face. "October?"

Maya nodded, returning his smile.

"You will become my wife."

Maya nodded again. "You'll become my husband."

Josh's mind was spinning with all the things they would have to do to get it together in four months but with his dad's health being unpredictable. "Let's do it."

Maya smile got wider, as she pulled him for a deep kiss. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I love you and I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I love you more and I can't wait for you to be my husband."

 **XOXOXOX**

"We should just cancel the wedding and go back to our plans for a May wedding. There is no way we can get everything done in less than two months," Josh complained as the two were getting ready for bed.

"Josh, it's okay. It's just a little setback-"

"More like a major setback."

"It's not that big of a deal." Maya couldn't help but grin at how Josh was over reacting. "Our wedding will be fine. That's just a detail that doesn't really matter at the end of the day. I'm sure we can find something else."

Josh stared over at Maya as he unbutton his shirt. He wanted Maya to have everything and more. The way things were going it wasn't going to happen. "Look," he began, softly. "I love you and I appreciate you are willing to move up our wedding to ensure my dad being there but my dad is a fighter and could still be here in May."

Maya nodded, "I know he can be, but our wedding is still happening in October because your dad is going to have another reason to fight to see May."

Josh stood confused, looking over at Maya questioningly.

"I think he might fight to stay to see another grandchild be born into the world."

Josh's eyes went wide. "Cory and Topanga are having another baby," he exclaimed, amazed, as he tossed his shirt into the laundry basket causing Maya to smile. "That's insane. I mean good for them but I thought they would be finished after Auggie and wait for Riley to give them some grandkids."

Maya laughed, shaking her head as she slipped on one of his t-shirts to sleep in. "No, Cory and Topanga aren't having another baby," she told him, making him confused again.

"Morgan has swore off ever having kids-Oh God, Eric is having a kid? That's the last thing this world needs."

Maya pressed her lips together to contain her from smiling again at how adorable and out of loop her fiance was. She walked over, standing on her tippy toes and wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms instantly went around her waist to pull her even closer to him. "Eric nor Morgan is having a baby either," she said, waiting for the news to sink in.

"If Cory, Eric or Morgan aren't expecting," he murmured, going through his brothers and sister before his eyes lit up and another huge smile came to Maya's face as she knew he caught on. "Me and you?" he asked, shocked, his pointer finger pointing between the two as his other arm stayed wrapped around her waist, keeping her close.

Maya stared up into his eyes, nodding. "Yeah, me and you."

"We're having a baby?"

Maya nodded, "I'm pregnant," she said, stepping back a little to give Josh a moment to let the news sink in.

Josh felt the tears start to form in his eyes before he picked Maya up twirling her around as she laughed. "I can't believe it," he breathed out, setting her feet back down on the ground, pressing his forehead against hers. "We're having a baby."

Maya felt her own eyes on the brink of tears. "We're having a baby."

 **XOXOXOX**

Maya smiled watching her two best friends bicker and flirt if she could say so herself as the three worked on her wedding favors. She felt her stomach start to turn at the sight and smell of the chips and dip and pray it would go away. The last thing she needed was suspicions, especially from Farkle. She wasn't ready for her pregnancy to come out yet. She wanted to get through the wedding before anyone knew.

"Maya, are you okay?" Farkle asked.

Maya's head snapped up, her eyes wide. "Yeah, I'm fine," she forced out with a smile.

Farkle slowly nodded as his phone ding and Maya couldn't be more thankful for the distraction.

"Who's texting you?" Riley asked, trying to peek over to see.

"None of your business!"

"Let me see!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"I said no!"

Riley glared at the only guy at the table, "Well then I guess I'll have to steal your phone and see for myself."

"Fine. It's Lucas," Farkle answered, nervously, glancing over in Maya's direction.

Maya chuckled. "Farkle, it's okay," she told him, sensing his nervousness. "You know I don't care you are still friends with him. How's has he been?" she asked, politely.

"Not good," Farkle answered, honestly, shocking the two girls in the room. "He still talks about you just about every time I see him. He still believes after all this time there is still a chance for you two."

Maya nodded, pressing her lips together. She wasn't sure what she should say. That chapter of her life was completely closed and had been for some time. She moved on and is days away from marrying the love of her life.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't, Farkle," Maya eased. "I just don't know what to say," she admitted with a shrug. "It sucks he is stuck in the past and feels that way but it's not my place to comfort him or make him move forward. Lucas needs to move on."

Riley looked over at Farkle. "Have you told him to move on?"

"I just thought this was a stage and he would get over Maya and move on but he's been turning to drinking and believes he can win you back. He keeps hanging out at the sports bar where he asked you to be his girlfriend and hoping you will come through the doors looking for him."

Maya sighed, hated hearing what Lucas was going through. She may not be in love with Lucas but she didn't like knowing he was hurting. "He needs to realize it's' time for him to move on so he can get over this. Him and I are completely over. He can't win me back. There is no winning me back. I'm not in love with him and I never was. I cared for him. I cared for him a lot but I'm in love with Josh. Josh makes me realize what I really want in life and things I've never thought about that I want. I've never been the girl who wanted to get married or have a baby and now here I am getting married and having-" she started but quickly stopped herself as she saw both Riley and Farkle's eyes on her. She gave them a small smile. "I'm getting married to the love of my life and maybe one day we will have a baby."

Riley smiled at her best friend, squeezing her hand. "Just think you were swearing off love not so long ago."

"I know," Maya laughed. "Thank God I didn't stick with that plan."

Riley nodded. I'm so happy for you for."

"Yeah, me too," Farkle agreed, his eyes on his blonde friend. He was happy to see her so happy.

Maya gave both of her friends a small smile.

"So, what are you doing Friday?" Riley asked Farkle.

Maya playfully rolled her as the two went back to acting as if she wasn't there before she felt herself nausea again to the point where she knew she was going to have to go to the bathroom soon. She took a deep breath, trying to keep it down and keep her cool as she stood up. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," she told them, not giving them a chance to say anything. She tried not to cringe at the sound of Farkle asking Riley if she was pregnant.

 **XOXOXOX**

Maya laid on the couch, her hand on her forming bump as she watched "Last Man Standing". She smiled at the sight of Josh's ring on his left hand as he rubbed her feet from his spot at the end of the couch. She still couldn't believe the two were married.

"What?" Josh asked, noticing the smile on Maya's face.

Maya shook her head, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I just...I still can't believe you are my husband," she said, blushing, her smile going wider.

"You sure it's not the apples and peanut butter that is putting that big smile on your face."

"Shut it," she laughed, looking down at her snack. "I can't help your child is craving it," she told him, remembering at three in the morning when she got a strong craving for it and Josh had to go to the store because they had no peanut butter or apples in the apartment.

"My child?"

"Yes, your child."

"At least my child is craving semi-healthy snacks."

Maya shook her head, smiling. "But, seriously, I can't believe we are married," she told him, looking into his eyes.

Josh nodded. "I know. I can't believe it either. I became the luckiest man in the world two days ago."

Maya's cheeks grew redder. She bit her lip to stop her smile going wider. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure I became the luckiest woman two days ago."

Josh smiled, climbing on top of Maya. "Then I guess we are two lucky people."

"That we are," she nodded, placing a quick kiss on his mouth.

"I'm happy this little one decided to be good the day of our wedding," he continued, resting his hand on her bump, knowing the days leading up the wedding were tough on her because of the morning sickness.

"Me and you, both," Maya agreed, running her fingers through her husband's hair. "There is something I need to tell you because you deserve to know."

"Okay," Josh nodded, a little nervously, eyeing his wife.

"Don't worry it's nothing too bad," she reassured him, pecking his lips. "Lucas came to the church the day of our wedding."

Josh looked over at his wife, shocked. "When? I didn't see him at the wedding."

"Before the ceremony when Riley was with you and you gave her the letter."

Josh nodded, running in hand up and down her forming bump. "What did he want?"

Maya sighed, "He came hoping I would go back to him."

Josh nodded.

"Are you mad?"

"About?"

"Lucas."

"No, why would I be mad?"

"He came to the church to try and win me back."

"But he didn't and I don't blame him for trying because I would have done the same because I know what an amazing wife I have but the difference is I wouldn't have walked out of the church until you were mine," he told her causing her to shake her head and smile. "Maya, I know where your heart lies and it's with me just like mine is with you."

Maya nodded, smiling, "It is. I'm so in love with you. Marrying you and having your baby is two of the best decisions I have ever made. You make me so happy."

Josh returned her smile, cupping her face in his hands. "I feel the exact same way. I love you more than you will ever know."

 **XOXOXOX**

Maya sat in her rocking chair, staring down at her newborn baby as she gently rocked. She softly ran her pointer finger over her baby cheek as she softly sung to her baby boy.

 _"You're stealing every bit of my heart with your daddy's eyes. What a sweet surprise."_

She couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she sung those words before continuing.

 _"And now I'm holdin' what I never knew I always wanted. I couldn't see, I was blind 'til my eyes were opened. I didn't know there was a hole. Something missing in my soul. 'Til you filled it up, with your love"_

Maya felt eyes on her and looked over to see Josh leaning in the doorway, his eyes on her. She blushed, smiling,"How long have you been there?"

"Not long," he answered, walking into the room and squatting down to be at eye level with his baby boy "I'm so excited to drive this little one down so my dad can meet him."

Maya smiled, watching in amazed at how loving Josh looked at their son. "Me too. It's going to be really special."

Josh nodded as the two's eyes remained on their sleeping son. "I know sitting here staring at our son while he sleeps is fun but we really need to get some sleep."

"I know," Maya pouted, softly. "I just don't want to let him go. I want to hold him forever."

Josh smiled, kissing his wife's cheek and standing up straight. Maya kissed her son's forehead before carefully handing him to Josh. She stayed seated down, watching as Josh took his turn kissing their son's forehead before gently lying him down in his crib. He offered his hands for Maya to take helping her. The two took one last look at their sleeping son before walking into their bedroom.

The next afternoon, Josh walked through his parents front door to see his ill father watching television in the hospital bed that had set up in the living room. He couldn't be more grateful his father was still here on the earth and they got the okay they could bring their son down to meet him.

"Hey dad," he greeted as he carried the carseat carrying his son as he held the front door open for Maya to walk in.

"Hey son. Maya," Alan greeted back.

Maya greeted back with a smile while reaching for Josh's hand.

"Whatcha got there?" Alan asked, weakly.

"We have someone special we would like you to meet," Maya answered as Josh unbuckled their son to get him out and Amy had come in to joined them from the kitchen.

"Dad," he began, before glancing over at his mother. "Mom. We would like you both to meet Noah Alan Matthews."

Maya watched as a smile come to Alan's face as Josh showed him their son and tears formed in both her and Amy's eyes at the magical moment that at times they believed they wouldn't see. Maya wrapped an arm around Amy as the two watched as Josh held his son closer for his father to see.

"He's a handsome little thing, isn't he?" Alan said, before he slowly nodded his head towards Maya. "Thank God he looks more like her and not his daddy," he joked, getting everyone to laughed softly.

"I agree," Josh smiled, glancing over at his wife.

Maya gave him a small smile before glancing down at her son. "I think he looks like his daddy."

Amy nodded. "He definitely has Josh's eyes. I would recognize those little blue eyes anywhere."

"He does," Maya agreed, glancing down lovingly at her little boy.

Maya listened to the small talk between her husband and his parents as her eyes settled on her son. She looked up from her son to her husband and knew she got everything she never knew she always wanted and was bless to call this her life.

 **I know I should have left it alone at "Happier" and kept it a one-shot but I couldn't stop myself after all the love this got. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. It Don't Hurt Like It Used To

Surprise! Look a third part! Who saw this coming? Not me. Thank you for all of your reviews. Based on "It Don't Hurt Like It Used To" by Billy Currington. If you read my other stories please read the note at the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **It Don't Hurt Like It Use To**

Every time Lucas thought he was ready to move on and truly get over her something pulls him back in to the regret of losing her to another man. This time, finding out about the birth of her son. He knew she was expecting a baby. It was no secret she was bringing a baby into the world with the man she told him to his face was the love of her life. He will never forget the way her hand rested on her stomach as he walked away from her at the church on her wedding day.

"Why do you love torching yourself?"

Lucas looked up, glaring at his best friend as he took a seat next to him at the bar. "I don't love torching myself."

"Yes, you do if you didn't you wouldn't be looking at Maya's Instagram," Zay pointed out.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "It's not that simple Zay."

"Yes it is. You don't open the app and then search her name," he told him as he signal the bartender for a beer,

Lucas swallowed, shaking his head. He remained quiet for a beat, staring down at his phone that now showed a blank screen. "I know she had her baby."

Zay took in a deep breath, knowing the news broke his best friend's heart. "Lucas," he sighed. "I didn't tell you..."

Lucas looked over at his best friend, "I know. I know you and Farkle do everything in your power to protect me when it comes to her."

"We just want you happy."

Lucas nodded again. "You know. Today was a good day until I saw the news. I tried to prepare myself because I knew it was coming and just like seeing her in her wedding dress...seeing her holding a baby that isn't mine..."

Zay remained quiet as his best friend's heart took yet another heartbreak. "Look man," he began, gently. "I know I tell you this all the time but its time to move on from her. She has a good life with another man who loves her like she loves him and you are long forgotten."

"I shouldn't be forgotten. I deserved that life with her. I was suppose to be the man she married. I was suppose to be the father of her children. The life she has with Josh should be with me."

Zay slowly nodded, as he took a sip of his beer. "But it's not," he pointed out, raising his eyebrows. "Maya is happy. Really happy and she is really happy with Josh. She is married to Josh and they have a baby together. She chose Josh. She chose to have that life with Josh. Not you. There is no winning her back. She isn't your future. She is your past and it's time to accept it. It's time to forget about her and go on with your life."

"So, what you are saying is I should lie and say it's all okay?"

"No, I didn't say that. I'm just saying you are letting your life pass you by. You are stuck on a woman who isn't stuck on you and unfortunately never was. She has moved on in life and got the guy she has always dreamed of while you stay stuck. Look at how long it's been since you loss Maya. How much time has passed. She is married to Josh and has a baby with Josh. I know things happened fast with her and Josh but still look at how much time has gone by and we are still in the same old bar, having the same old conversation since the day you two broke up."

Lucas looked over at Zay as he swallowed and his words as they sunk in. As much as he hated to admit Zay was right, he knew he was. It been over a year and half since he loss Maya and with that thought he signal the bartender over for another shot.

 **XOXOXOXO**

Lucas smiled, listening to the brunette sitting across from him tell him all about her job. He couldn't believe how well their date was going. How much he was enjoying this date. How much fun he was having until he heard the laugh he would recognize anywhere. His eyes instantly started to glance around the restaurant and his heart broke when he saw her with her husband and son. He watched as the couple stared lovingly at their son who had to be at least six months now in a highchair as Josh fed their son a taste of a lemon and their son scrunched his face up from the sourness and then he heard her voice adding another break in his heart.

"Josh!" she laughed, playfully scolding as she gave her son a sympathy look.

"Are you okay?"

Lucas snapped his focus off the blonde and her family at the sound of his date's voice and concern eyes on him as she tried to glance over to see what he was looking at. He forced himself to focus on the woman in front of him and put his best fake smile on. "No, I thought I saw someone I knew but it wasn't. I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Lucas watched her smile and continue talking but once again at the site of the blonde he felt himself sucked back in. He tried to keep focusing on the words that was coming out of his date's mouth but couldn't. All that was on his mind now was the blonde a few feet away and how soon he could end this date without being rude and get to the bar that had become his second home. He swore he could feel eyes on him as finally got up at his first chance to leave and got out of there.

 **XOXOXOXO**

Lucas happily sipped his coffee, glancing around the little cafe with a smile and a light in his eyes that had been missing. He felt his heart beating faster at the fact that he was waiting for her to come. He still couldn't believe she reached out to him. She was the one to text him. She was the one asking to meet up with him. He had been waiting for this moment since he loss her and finally all the time he was waiting, he was getting his wish. She was coming back to him. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face at the fact she wanted to see him. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. He took another sip as his eyes landed on her as she walked through the door.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she greeted back as she took her seat in the booth across from him. "Sorry, I'm late."

"It's no problem," Lucas said, the smile never leaving his face as he leaned in closer.

Maya sat nervously as she took her turn glancing around the cafe. "So, how have you been?" she asked, politely, after ordering a coffee for herself.

"I've been better but I would be lying if I said seeing your text didn't bring a smile to my face."

He watched her eyes shoot up at him and he felt his heart start to tighten at the look behind her eyes and the smile on his face slowly started to fade.

"Lucas," she began, reluctantly. "I think you may have the wrong idea."

He swallowed hard as his eyes landed on her hand as she twisted her wedding ring nervously.

"I didn't text you to reconnect-or at least not the way I think you are thinking or hoping."

Lucas shook his head as he ran his hand over his face and sat back against the booth.

"I'm sorry," Maya apologized.

"You're sorry?" Lucas snapped, harshly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I should have made it clear in my text but-"

"Why are we are here?" Lucas cut her off. "Why did you text me?"

Maya took in a deep breath, "Zay and Farkle are worried about you."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Great. You are here out of pity," he grumbled, looking around the cafe before his eyes landed back on her. "Please don't give me that look," he said, shaking his head when he saw her giving him sympathy look. "I don't need your pity."

"Lucas," Maya sighed.

"Maya, I don't need you to feel sorry for me, okay? Or tell me to move on."

"Then what will it take to make you let go of me so you can allow someone else in to your heart?"

Lucas swallowed hard at the girl sitting across from him who own his heart. The girl who he wanted to keep his heart. To own his heart and for him to keep and own hers. "I don't want anyone else in my heart. You have my heart and I want yours."

Maya sighed, looking away and wiggling in her seat uncomfortably as she felt his gaze on her. "My heart is not up for grabs," she told him gently, glancing back over at him. "I already gave my heart away."

Lucas looked down, defeated, shaking his head.

"I love Josh, Lucas, and he has my heart and I'm not just saying that to break your heart. It's the truth. Josh and Noah..."

Lucas felt a pang in his heart at the mention of her son's name.

"I never knew I could love two people the way I love those two," she continued softly, a light in her eyes at the thought of her husband and son. "Those two have my heart. They are my world."

Lucas continued to shake his head before bringing a hand to rub his temples. "Does Josh know you are here? Does he know you are meeting me?" he asked, almost as if he was accusing her of doing wrong.

Maya nodded, "He does."

"And he's okay with it? He's okay with you having lunch with an ex-boyfriend?"

Maya nodded again. "Josh knows he has nothing to worry about."

Lucas shook his head, "I need to leave," he said, standing up.

Maya rested a hand on Lucas's arm, stopping him and catching his attention. "Lucas, I want you to be happy. I want you to get to experience what I have with Josh and the love I feel for not only Josh but Noah too. You deserve to meet someone who loves you the way you are suppose to love someone and want to build a life with them. You deserve to fall madly in love and experience what life is about. Let me go and open your heart so someone new can come in and change your world for the better. Let me go."

Lucas stared into her eyes for a moment, "You will always be in my heart. You will always be the one who got a way."

Maya shook her head, "The right person will come a long and you will forget all about me."

"I highly doubt that," he told her before shrugging her hand off of his arm and rushing away from the table. He needed to get out there and get out of there as fast as he could. He rushed out the door only to be stopped as he felt his body run into someone else's.

"I'm sorry," he began to apologize as he steady the person before they could hit the ground. He felt his breathing get stuck in his throat and spark rush through his body as his green eyes met her dark brown eyes. He felt himself captivated by her beauty and a smile came to his face.

 **XOXOXOXO**

"Whoa there buddy," Lucas said at a beanie wearing dark hair little boy who ran out in front of him as he jerked his grocery cart back before it could hit the small child.

"Sorry."

Lucas chuckled at the small boy before a blonde blocked his view.

"Noah. Alan. Matthews! What did mommy tell you?"

Lucas froze at the little boy's name and could see him looking over at his mother with guilt written all over him.

"I told you if I let you out of the cart you had to stay right next to mommy and you took off running the first chance you got."

"But mommy. Look daddy's favorites."

Lucas watched in surprise as the blonde who used to hold his heart bent down to talk to her son at eye level as the young child apologized and said he wanted to get his father his favorite snack. He looked at the young boy to Maya wondering if it had really been that long since he thought of her. The little boy now had to almost four years old.

"I'm sorry," she looked back to apologize but was shocked at the sight of her ex-boyfriend. "Lucas."

"Hey Maya," Lucas greeted back with a smile before looking down at the small child next to her. "And this must be your little boy-"

"I'm not little. I'm big. My baby brother is little. My baby brother is at home with my daddy because he's not big like me. He is just a baby. He can't walk or talk or play ball yet. I'm going to have to teach him," he said, proudly. "Right mommy?"

Maya smiled down at her rambling son. "Right. Why don't you go grab just one box of daddy's favorite."

"There mine too," the child snapped, before taking off to grab a box of cookies off the display as the two adults watched him.

"How are you and Josh doing?" Lucas asked, as he looked over to see Maya smiling watching her son.

"We are doing great," Maya answered, glancing over at Lucas but keeping a watchful eye on her son. "We actually just had another baby boy a little over two months ago," she told him, motioning to her son who already let the cat out of the bag. "So we are still adjusting to having two and not just one and making sure our little Noah doesn't feel left out or replace while not getting a full night's rest but I wouldn't trade my life for the world."

Lucas smiled, nodding.

"How about you? How are you doing?"

"Great," he answered, honestly. "I got engaged."

"I heard," Maya smiled, both knowing Zay couldn't keep a secret. "I'm really happy for you Lucas."

"Thank you," Lucas said, knowing it had been a long hard road for him to get in place where he could actually be happy with someone else beside the blonde standing next to him. He watched as the young boy ran back up to his mother, box in hand.

"Got it, mommy."

"I see," Maya beamed down at her son. "I better get going. Josh is home alone with the baby and I know he is going to need me soon and this little one needs to get home," she told him, nodding her head towards her son. "It was nice seeing you again," she said, taking her son's hand into hers.

"You too," her told her, watching the two start to walk away.

"Who was that?"

Lucas heard the voice that made his smile grow bigger. He turned to face her. "Just an old friend," he answered, glancing back over at the blonde as she continued her way with her son. He wrapped his arm around his soon to be bride and pulled her to his side as the two walked off in the opposite direction.

He was happy he finally allowed someone new in life. He was happy he was finally getting his happier.

 **I hope you guys enjoy the last and I really do believe this will be the last installment of Happier. I wanted to give Lucas a happy ending because apparently thanks to a not so nice comment from a while ago that I deleted I hate him in all of my stories which I don't I hate Lucas. Its just how happens to be in my stories. So, if you are here only for Happier I hope you truly enjoyed it and please leave me your thoughts.**

 **For the rest of you guys who read my other stories this is a semi-quick note for you. You probably have noticed how much I've been slacking on updates and have for a while now. First, I've been going through a lot with a really bad break up that took a big toll on me and it's been very up and down emotionally for me but I believe I'm finally in a good place and really moving on from it. Besides my personal life, I've also have been struggling on what I want to do and where I want to go with my stories. Example, how I want to write the rest of "Run and Hide" and if I want to do a sequel or not because I don't know if you guys will enjoy it or not because I know the idea isn't what most Joshaya shippers love to read and I don't want to write anything you aren't going to enjoy. I've also even been considering once I finish "Run and Hide" and if I don't do a sequel is that it for me when it comes to writing. Am I finished with writing stories because I feel I'm kind of a one trick pony and I don't feel people will enjoy other ideas I have and I'm scared I'll get uninspired and want to give up on them. What I'm trying to say is I've been having a lot of anxiety around my stories and have for a while now. I want people to love and enjoy what I'm writing because I really love writing for you guys then reading what you say.** **It's the whole reason I write. I don't consider myself an author or anything like that. I'm just someone who loves to write on her free time because I wouldn't do it if I didn't but I'm also someone who just doesn't do it for themselves like other's do. For me, you guys keep me writing. It's been hard for me when one story gets love and the others don't and I wonder why and what am I doing wrong in that story and get scared I'm going to do something wrong in like "Run and Hide" to get people to stop reading. I'm sure I'm not the only person who feels this way when it comes to their stories and by no means am I looking for sympathy or anything like that** **because I also know it may be a story that you're not into and that's fine. Deep down I know that. The whole reason I'm writing this note is I just wanted to let you in so you can understand why I've been slacking and know I'm not abandoning "Run and Hide" or any other story. I'm just taking more time than usual to figure things out and what I want to do next but all of my stories will be completed. I promise not to leave you hanging. Don't worry I'm going to get out of my head and I'm hoping updates will be back to normal soon. You know the drill, if you ever want to chat about one of my stories or just chat feel free to send me a pm. Until next time xoxo.**


End file.
